


La fugitiva y el dragón

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, Reencarnación, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno estuvo casado una vez. Nadie se esperaba eso, y ciertamente Yoon no esperaba ser descrito de forma tan parecida a la esposa de Zeno.</p>
<p>Traducción de "The Runaway and the Dragon" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3460988/chapters/7594583</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Runaway and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460988) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Este fanfic fue escrito antes de que se diera a conocer a Kaya en el manga, por eso la historia es diferente a la original. Pero aún así me pareció un fanfic bonito para traducir.
> 
> oooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> Notas de MurkyMuse:  
> Inspirado en un tumblr de que Yoon es una reencarnación de la esposa de Zeno. Y un agradecimiento especial a koizumichhi por animarme a escribir esto.

El aire de la montaña era frío. Sin embargo Yoon ni se inmutó por él mientras estaba de pie al lado de la fogata. Él estaba removiendo la olla con el guiso, el olor flotaba en el aire y llamó la atención del pozo sin fondo. El dragón rubio rondaba como un niño impaciente, saltando en su sitio de un pie a otro. Yoon le miró con una expresión escéptica.

“¿Cómo es que alguna vez estuviste casado?”

Zeno se rió. “Todo el mundo se está agarrando a eso.”

“Es difícil de imaginar.” Yoon frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo era ella?”

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Zeno fue una llena de cariñosos recuerdos y afecto espontáneo.

“Ella era increíblemente inteligente. No era diferente de ti, muchacho.”

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas del chico. “¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

“¡Parece que la comida está lista! ¡Zeno va a hacérselo saber a los demás!”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hace aproximadamente mil años…

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Las viejas hojas del otoño pasado crujían bajo sus pies, mientras que el viento ondeaba a través de su largo pelo. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. La joven mujer se lanzó de repente hacia la izquierda, agachándose debajo de un arbusto en una grieta de un árbol muerto. Momentos más tarde tres hombres –que vestían uniformes de oficiales de la cuidad cercana- la alcanzaron. Ellos se separaron, buscándola apresuradamente. Un oficial se giró y pareció mirar hacia ella. La mujer se paralizó, demasiado asustada para respirar siquiera.

“¡Tú!” Gritó el oficial. “¿Has visto a una mujer pasar por aquí?”

Unos pasos sonaron desde los arbustos por los que ella acababa de pasar. La ansiedad se apoderó de su corazón, y inconscientemente se agachó más abajo agarrando fuertemente su bolsa. Una voz desconocida y extrañamente alegre habló.

“Una dama se fue en esa dirección hace unos minutos.”

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que ellos lo oirían. Se escuchó el sonido de pisadas, pero en vez de hacerse más fuertes se estaban desvaneciendo. La mujer parpadeó. Los oficiales se estaban marchando.

“Es seguro salir ahora, señorita.”

La mujer salió a toda prisa de su escondite sacudiéndose la suciedad de su vestido y mirando sospechosamente al que la había ayudado. El desconocido tenía un pelo rubio rebelde y ojos azules. Su ropa estaba andrajosa de viajar, y llevaba un medallón con un diseño de dragón alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Por qué no les dijiste dónde estaba?”

“Zeno ha escuchado algunos rumores desagradables sobre el Lord local mientras estaba de paso.” Declaró simplemente como si eso fuera suficiente para responder a su pregunta.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, su color verde pálido resplandeció. Sin decir ni una palabra, ella se giró sobres sus talones y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta a la que habían ido los oficiales. Las pisadas del extraño –lo suficientemente altas como para que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito- hicieron eco detrás de ella. Ella no se molestó en mirarle.

“¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?”

“Zeno está un poco curioso, pero sobre todo está preocupado de que los oficiales vuelvan a aparecer.”

“¿Siempre ayudas a extraños al azar?”

“Cuando la situación lo requiere.”

Se hizo el silencio mientras continuaban hacia delante con un ritmo acelerado. Después de unos diez minutos llegaron a un callejón sin salida en un acantilado con vistas a un río. El río era rápido y agitado, y ciertamente no era un lugar para ir a nadar. La mujer se detuvo cerca del borde del acantilado y comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa. Ella sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro y espeso. Cuidadosamente pintó con el líquido sobre una roca afilada. Podía sentir los ojos del extraño a su espalda.

“Estás fingiendo tu muerte.”

“Esa es la idea. Zeno, ¿no?”

“¡Sí!”

“Date la vuelta y no mires hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo.”

Zeno hizo lo que le ordenó, alejándose del acantilado y mirando en la otra dirección. Mientras tanto la mujer se quitó el vestido rápidamente y le tiró descuidadamente. Poco a poco este descendió hacia abajo y cayó al agua; la corriente le arrastró río abajo. También arrojó una zapatilla al agua de abajo, mientras que la restante la colocaba a una distancia apropiada de la roca ensangrentada. Sacó otra ropa de su bolsa, un traje que solían utilizar los chicos. Con sus pechos atados se deslizó en las ropas y en las botas. Por último agarró un pequeño cuchillo. Mechón a mechón se cortó su pelo largo y oscuro. Este también fue arrojado por el acantilado y llevado río abajo.

Una vez terminada su transformación, la mujer ahora disfrazada dejó el acantilado para unirse a su inesperado cómplice. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su garganta cuando vio que él se había colocado detrás de un árbol de modo que le resultaba imposible verla.

“He terminado. Puedes mirar ahora.”

El rubio se giró con una expresión seria.

“La señorita estaba yendo bastante lejos para escapar.”

“El plan es ir por lo menos a tres ciudades de distancia.” Le respondió ella de forma equivocada a propósito.

“A pesar de que ahora te ves como un chico te confundirán mucho con una chica.” Afirmó con una sonrisa.

“¿No tienes ningún otro lugar en el que estar?”

“¡No! ¡Zeno es un vagabundo sin rumbo!”

La mujer le lanzó una breve mirada. Ellos volvieron a caminar por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad de al lado. Los únicos sonidos eran el de las aves y el susurro de las hojas. El sol pasó lentamente sobres sus cabezas. Cuando este se acercaba al horizonte occidental, Zeno se detuvo en medio de un pequeño claro.

“Deberíamos acampar aquí esta noche.” La aconsejó.

La mujer disfrazada miró desde el rubio hasta el cielo oscuro. Ella se mordió el labio, dividida entre llegar tan lejos como pudiera tan rápido como fuera posible y el conocimiento de que atravesar el bosque de noche era peligroso. Con un suspiro de resignación dejó caer su bolsa al suelo.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La luz de la luna se vertía a través del dosel hasta el claro. Habían renunciado a hacer una fogata por si acaso la búsqueda aún estaba en curso. A pesar del clima cálido de primavera, la mujer había envuelto una manta alrededor de ella. Su bolsa hizo mejor de almohada que el terreno plano. El agotamiento pesaba sobres sus párpados. Sin embargo, luchó contra el sueño mientras miraba la espalda del joven hombre.

Excepto porque él no parecía tan joven en ese momento. Zeno estaba sentado lejos de ella, mirando hacia la luna. Su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras. La desesperación, la tristeza y el cansancio se adueñaron del aire a su alrededor como una espesa niebla, mientras agarraba con una mano el medallón que estaba alrededor de su cuello como si se tratara de un salvavidas arrojado a una persona que se estaba ahogando.

“Myeong.” Su voz escapó de sus labios antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio giró la cabeza como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba allí.

“Mi nombre es Myeong.”

Zeno sonrió suavemente. “Ese es un nombre bonito, señorita.”

Myeong se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Ella no le entendía en absoluto. Unos minutos más tarde el cansancio finalmente la pasó factura, arrullándola para dormir. Zeno observó el constante alzamiento y caída del pecho con su respiración mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos del día.

“Qué chica más aterradora.”

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Myeong tenía ocho años cuando sus padres fueron enterrados en la fría tierra. Ella aún no quería dejar la tumba, pero su tío tiró de su brazo rudamente y la arrastró lejos. La chica le dio una patada en la espinilla y se retorció para liberarse. Corrió y corrió. El mundo se volvió oscuro. Myeong tropezó. Cuando levantó la vista volvía a ser mayor. El Lord de la cuidad, con su babosa sonrisa y su cabeza clava, apareció ante ella. Él la agarró de la barbilla, dejando un moretón en su piel y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos._

_“¿No eres una joya?”_

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. El azul claro del cielo de la mañana estaba por encima de ella. Myeong se sentó, la manta se deslizó hasta su cintura. Ella bajo la mirada hacia sus manos temblorosas.

“Otra pesadilla…”

“¡Buenos días, señorita!”

Zeno prácticamente saltó a la vista, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre. Myeong parpadeó. Con la luz de la mañana el sueño estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

“Buenos días, Zeno.”

Habían pasado dos días desde la estrategia de su falsa muerte y su encuentro oportuno con el rubio. Después de la primera noche habían caído en una fácil camaradería. Zeno era tan alegre que era difícil que no te gustara. Myeong se estiró para desperezarse y entonces rebuscó en su bolsa. A partir de la noche anterior las raciones que había empaquetado habían desaparecido. Después de todo solo había traído suficiente para una persona. Ella tenía algunas especias y se las había arreglado para llevarse con ella un recipiente de hojalata. También había un arroyo cerca.

“Zeno, ayúdame a encontrar algunas verduras silvestres.”

“¡Está bien!”

No mucho más tarde preparó una sopa sencilla. El rubio se tragó su parte mientras irradiaba un aura de pura felicidad. Myeong le miró mientras bebía de su propio cuenco.

“Te ves como si te hubieras muerto e ido al cielo.”

“Si el cielo es así, a Zeno no le importaría morir.”

“Eres raro.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Según el bosque disminuía, la siguiente cuidad quedó a la vista. Era un poco más grande que la ciudad natal de Myeong. Los edificios estaban construidos sólidamente; y la gente estaba animada. El mercado estaba lleno de comerciantes que vendían todo tipo de artículos: suministros, mapas, hierbas, medicinas y pomadas, telas y ropa, joyas, y-

Myeong se detuvo el secó al ver un puesto que vendía unos pocos libros. Ella se abrió paso entre la multitud de forma zigzagueante para llegar a él y luego miró con avidez la selección. Había una guía de las plantas locales, dos libros de remedios básicos, la leyenda del Rey Hiryuu, y otro cuento de ficción.

“A la señorita la gustan los libros, ¿eh?”

“Sí.” Le respondió distraídamente mientras hojeaba uno de los libros sobre remedios. “Mi tío no creía que las mujeres debieran saber leer, así que tuve que robar libros. He tenido acceso a la biblioteca del Lord, si me hubiera casado-”

Ella de detuvo, dándose cuenta de la información que se la había escapado. Zeno se puso de pie a su lado con una expresión indescifrable. Myeong suspiró y se giró hacia el dueño del puesto.

“Señor, me gustaría comprar este libro.”

Tuvo lugar una rápida batalla de regateo. Minutos después Myeong y Zeno continuaron por el mercado con el libro a buen recaudo en la bolsa de Myeong. La mujer disfrazada se retorció internamente mientras miraba la sonrisa indescifrable del rubio. Con el tiempo su decisión se derrumbó.

“¡Está bien! Solo ¿quién querría casarse con un hombre viejo y sucio cuyas tres esposas anteriores murieron por causas misteriosas? Pero no es como si pudiera decir que no y seguir con mi vida. Cualquier persona que le desagrade tiende a terminar muerta en un callejón.” Despotricó ella rápidamente y rematándolo con un resoplido.

“Así que finalmente lo has sacado todo.” Zeno sonrió suavemente. “¿Ahora te sientes mejor?”

Myeong parpadeó. Toda la tensión acumulada en sus hombros había desaparecido repentinamente. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía en paz.

“… Sí.”

La cuidad tenía una pequeña posada que estaba constantemente ocupada. Cuando los dos viajeros llegaron solo quedaban dos habitaciones libres. Myeong consideró por un momento conseguir habitaciones individuales, pero eso sería demasiado caro. La habitación en sí era pequeña y desnuda con una ventana con vistas a la calle. Caminando a través de la puerta, dejó la bolsa deslizarse hasta el suelo. Zeno se dejó caer, se estiró, y luego se quedó dormido rápidamente. Myeong sonrió débilmente al verle y luego recogió su libro nuevo. Un poco de lectura antes de que el sol se pusiera sonaba como una buena idea.

En algún lugar entre la cubierta delantera y la trasera la mujer morena se quedó dormida. El sol se puso y la noche descendió. La ciudad se silenció en un momento de calma. Discretos movimientos pillaron a Myeong en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia.

“Fue un placer viajar contigo.” El suave murmullo no fue suficiente para revolverla. “Adiós, señorita.”

Myeong se despertó lentamente y levantó una mano para frotarse el sueño de los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la manta que estaba sobre ella y el libro colocado a su lado. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se había quedado dormida no tenía sentido.

“Zen-”

Una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación la reveló que el rubio se había ido. La despedida como un vago sueño parpadeó en su mente.

“Se fue…”

Myeong frunció el ceño. Esto no la sentó bien. Él la había dicho que era un vagabundo; y, solo se conocían de unos pocos días. No es como si ella hubiera pensado que viajarían juntos mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Zeno la había ayudado. Él engañó a los oficiales y luego había sido una presencia calmante. Ella no quería que él simplemente desapareciera así.

Ella se puso de pie y rápidamente guardó la manta y el libro. Colgándose la bolsa sobre el hombro, Myeong salió corriendo de la posada. El amanecer acababa de empezar, el cielo seguía siendo de un color morado oscuro. Una segunda decisión la hizo correr a la salida norte de la ciudad. Esta resultó ser una decisión afortunada cuando vio a Zeno cerca de la salida en una calle vacía.

“¡Zeno!”

El rubio se dio la vuelta, la sorpresa estaba grabada en su rostro. Myeong se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia para recuperar el aliento.

“Quería darte las gracias…” Ella hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. “… Y no quiero quedarme en esta ciudad. Tal vez esto sea egoísta por mi parte, pero ¿te importaría si viajamos juntos un poco más?”

Su expresión se volvió ilegible. Myeong se mordió el labio, cuestionándose en silencio si había traspasado una línea. Lentamente una sonrisa brillante resplandeció como el sol después de un día nublado.

“¡Está bien!”

Myeong dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Con eso eficientemente arreglado, su mente cambió rápidamente de tema.

“Antes de irnos, quiero comprar algunos suministros más.” Declaró mirando a su nuevo compañero. “¿En qué estabas pensando, marchandote solo con tu ropa a la espalda? No sé cómo te las has arreglado hasta ahora.”

La respuesta de Zeno fue reírse.

 


	2. Verdad

Myeong se despertó con los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana de verano. Su pelo oscuro seguía corto, y ella seguía usando ropa de hombre. Sin embargo, ya no se molestaba en atar sus pechos. Con un estiramiento de sus brazos, ella se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor por el pequeño campamento. La brasas de la fogata de la última noche hacía tiempo que se habían consumido. Su bolsa y sus suministros estaban al lado de un árbol. Su compañero rubio estaba a la vista. Myeong se había acostumbrado a que él en momentos al azar se fuera a ver la luna o el sol.

Se movió para encender un fuego nuevo. Zeno regresaría cuando oliera el desayuno.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El sol estaba en lo alto, castigándoles con el calor mientras caminaban. El sudor resbalaba por la frente y la nariz de Myeong. Ella lo limpió con su manga con molestia. Zeno estaba unos pasos por delante de ella, completamente imperturbable por el sol abrasador. Al oír la respiración cada vez más trabajosa de su compañera, él giró la cabeza hacia ella.

“¿La señorita está bien?”

“Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a viajar durante el verano.”

“No hay prisa. La señorita debe descansar.”

Myeong prácticamente se derrumbó en el suelo. Sacó la cantimplora para beber agua ávidamente y disfrutó de la sensación de frescor. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Zeno estaba mirando hacia delante con ojos sombríos e intensos.

“Hay bandidos más adelante.” Afirmó él.

Myeong palideció.

“No te preocupes.” El rubio la sonrió tranquilizadoramente. “Ellos no nos han sentido todavía. Podemos rodearles.”

Él estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Su piel era suave y lisa, no eran las manos callosas de un guerrero. Aún así Myeong se alegró de que la dejara aferrarse a su mano hasta que estuvieran lejos de los bandidos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El verano se enfrió lentamente; y las hojas se volvieron de tonos rojos y naranjas. La manta que había sido prácticamente abandonada durante el clima más cálido ahora era un capullo alrededor de Myeong por las noches.

Una mañana particularmente fría Myeong se despertó con el golpeteo suave de un latido de corazón. En algún momento de la noche se había acurrucado cerca de Zeno (y ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había sido ella, ya que Zeno estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había caído dormido). Uno de sus brazos estaba levemente envuelto alrededor de ella, protegiéndola del frío. El rostro de Myeong se volvió tan rojo como las hojas que estaban por encima de ellos cuando repentinamente recordó que Zeno era un hombre joven y ella era una mujer joven y bella.

“No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Anoche hacía frío.”

“Estás despierto.”

Por no hablar de que al parecer él la había estado mirando mientras dormía. Su cara se las arregló para sonrojarse aún más.

“Zeno no quería despertarte todavía.”

Myeong se sentó y se deslizó lejos, poniendo unos pocos centímetros entre ellos y tirando de la manta más cerca de ella en un intento por compensar la repentina ausencia de calor.

“Lo siento por eso.”

“Zeno ya te lo ha dicho.” La respondió casi como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño. “No hay ninguna razón para que la señorita esté avergonzada.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El olor del agua salada era más profundo de lo que Myeong se había imaginado. La visión de tanta agua, brillando con la luz reflejada, era inspirador. El rítmico sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la horilla tuvo un extraño efecto calmante.

“Guau.” Suspiró Myeong mientras sus ojos verdes absorbían la vista.

“Je, así que la señorita puede hacer esa clase de expresión. Qué linda.”

“¡E-Es la primera vez que veo el mar!”

“Tal vez la señorita debería ir a descansar a la sombra.” Zeno la sonrió mostrando un afilado diente canino. “Tu cara se está poniendo roja.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La pequeña ciudad portuaria era un lugar lleno de vida. Los pescadores y comerciantes iban y venían continuamente. Los dos viajeros se habían establecido en una posada durante casi tres meses. Ya que ellos no tenían mucho dinero, pagaban la habitación ayudando en la posada.

Myeong suspiró mientras caminaba por el mercado solo por hacer algo. Después de meses deambulando constantemente era un poco extraño permanecer en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Zeno no había hablado de seguir adelante. A pesar de que ella estaba comenzando a sentirse inquieta, Myeong tampoco tocó el tema. Viajar durante el invierno era poco atractivo.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Hey, Myeong-chan, ¿por qué no abandonas al niño y vienes a cocinar para mí para siempre?”

“¿Quién querría casarse con un hombre que huele a pescado podrido?”

“Eres tan cruel como hermosa.” Bromeo el pescador.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Lo peor del invierno estaba llegando a su fin. Myeong ya estaba preparando los suministros que necesitarían para volver a empezar a viajar.

“La señorita parece excitada.” La dijo el rubio. “Zeno pensaba que podrías querer quedarte.”

Myeong parpadeó. “¿Por qué querría hacer eso?”

“La señorita ha estado recibiendo propuestas de matrimonio.” La respondió con voz burlona antes de ponerse un poco más serio. “Además, el propietario le está rogando a la señorita que se quede como cocinera.”

“Prefiero viajar. Hay tantos lugares que quiero ver. Las montañas, la capital de cada tribu, la capital.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Después de eso parecía que Zeno se había tomado en serio la lista de lugares que ella quería ver. En un año visitaron las capitales de tres tribus.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Cómo es que, sin importar dónde vallamos, pareces conocer el lugar tan bien?”

“Zeno ha viajado la mayor parte de la vida de Zeno.”

“¿Solo?”

Él levantó la vista hacia el cielo, con dolor y arrepentimiento grabados en el rostro. Su mano se extendió hacia el medallón que tenía alrededor del cuello.

“… Hubo un tiempo en el que Zeno tuvo hermanos.”

Myeong no se atrevió a profundizar más en el tema.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una noche Myeong atrapó a su compañero mirándola con la expresión más extraña que le había visto a través de la fogata.

“Estás más alta.” La aclaró cuando le preguntó.

“¿De verdad?”

Ella se puso a su lado para medir la diferencia de altura y sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora le llegaba al rubio hasta la altura del ojo.

“¡Lo soy!”

Sin embargo, su orgullosa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la expresión de Zeno cambió a una máscara ilegible.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La distancia entre los dos aumentó, haciendo estragos en su amistad. Zeno insistió en quedarse en ciudades durante más tiempo y mencionó las ofertas de trabajo y las proposiciones de matrimonio que inevitablemente Myeong estaba recibiendo más a menudo. La tensión finalmente de desbordó una noche lluviosa en una posada.

“Ese farmacéutico parecía impresionado con la señorita, aunque Zeno no estaba seguro de qué quería, contratarte como su ayudante o casarse contigo.”

“¿Por qué sigues tocando el tema?”

“… Zeno quiere que la señorita encuentre un lugar en el que pueda ser feliz.”

“¡Tú… idiota!” Gritó Myeong lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio hiciera una mueca. “¡Los dos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que estás actuando de esta manera! Si quieres que me vaya, solo tienes que decírmelo.”

Loa ojos azules de Zeno estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

“Eso no es-”

“No quiero oírlo ahora.” Le interrumpió la mujer antes de girar sobre sus talones y precipitarse fuera por la puerta.

Myeong caminó por las calles de la ciudad, simplemente molesta y prestando atención a medias sobre dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Entre la llovizna constante y la luz gris disminuyendo, no había mucha gente fuera y en vez de eso se refugiaban en varias tiendas y restaurantes.

Si Myeong hubiera estado pensando con claridad, habría visto el peligro y tomado medidas para evitarlo completamente. Sin embargo, solo se dio cuenta de los ojos detrás de ella y los chapoteos cerca una fracción de segundo antes de que su brazo fuera rudamente agarrado. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a un hombre alto.

“Déjame ir.”

“Ahora.” Su aliento olía a alcohol. “Eso no sería nada divertido.”

Él comenzó a tirar de ella hacia un callejón. Con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos, Myeong clavó los talones en el barro convirtiéndose en un peso muerto. Eso solo frustró al atacante. Él se giró hacia ella, golpeándola en la mandíbula. Myeong se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su mente daba vueltas, pensando desesperadamente una manera de escapar a la vez que él daba un paso hacia ella con aire satisfecho. Sola en la lluvia oscura y brumosa. No podía esperar ayuda si gritaba, especialmente porque las ropas de él parecían caras. Era improbable huir de él. Lo único que había disponible como arma potencial era un cubo junto a la cuneta.

Ella echó a correr hacia él, cogiéndole por sorpresa por su repentino movimiento. Ella cogió el cubo y arrojó su contenido al atacante. Antes de que el hombre ni siquiera pudiera registrar que ahora estaba cubierto de suciedad, Myeong arrojó el mismo cubo y apenas logró golpearle en el hombro. Ella hizo una pausa para luego correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y rezando porque la distracción hubiera sido suficiente.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno se sentó tristemente, sosteniendo el colgante de Hiryuu. Esta situación era exactamente lo que se había pasado evitando la mayor parte de su anormal y larga vida. Reflexionó brevemente sobre el tipo de consejos que su rey, Guen, Abi y Shu-ten podrían darle. (Cada uno de ellos le decían cosas como “Has vivido durante todo este tiempo y todavía no te has asentado”, salvo Shuten que era el único era grosero al respecto.)

La puerta se abrió. Zeno se volvió a colocar rápidamente el colgante en su cuello y luego se giró para saludar a Myeong, esperando que ella se hubiera calmado. Esas esperanzas se desvanecieron. Su compañera estaba empapada por la lluvia, pálida y temblorosa. Se la estaba formando un gran moretón en la mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con miedo.

“Yo-Yo todavía estoy enfadada… Pero…”

Zeno corrió hacia ella, envolviendo una manta alrededor de ella y tirando de ella hacia un abrazo. Myeong lloró sobre su hombro hasta que lo sacó todo fuera. Sus ojos estaban rojos y hinchados, su mandíbula amoratada e inflamada, y su ropa estaba todavía húmeda.

“Debería secarme y cambiarme antes de coger un resfriado.”

“Luego te pondré un poco de pomada en eso.” La dijo Zeno rozando con sus dedos el hematoma ligeramente. “Voy a estar justo afuera.”

Myeong asintió aturdida mientras él salía de la habitación. Una parte de su mente notó el cambio en su forma de hablar, pero ella estaba demasiado agotada como para prestarle mucha atención. La mujer tiró la ropa húmeda, se secó el pelo, y luego rebuscó en su bolsa su ropa de repuesto. Una vez vestida abrió la puerta.

“¿Zeno?”

Él estaba al final del corredor espiando desde un rincón. Al oír su voz, el rubio volvió rápidamente a la habitación.

“Parece que has hecho que el joven Lord de esta ciudad se enfade. Los oficiales están buscándote. Vendrán aquí en cualquier momento.”

Myeong cerró los ojos y maldijo internamente al Lord de la pequeña ciudad que pensaba que poseía todo y a todos. “Entonces vámonos ahora. Podemos escabullirnos por la parte de atrás.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong sabía que salir de nuevo a la lluvia sería malo para su estado, pero no tenían mucha elección. Los dos viajeros giraron por los callejones para esquivar a los oficiales que patrullaban. Al igual que las veces que tuvieron que ir por el camino más largo para evitar bandidos, Zeno agarró firmemente su mano. Ella nunca pensó en él como un luchador o un guerrero. Sin embargo, ahora su postura y sus andares eran similares a los de un soldado experimentado.

Lentamente –algunas veces retrocediendo para evitar ser notados- se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad. Justo cuando el bosque quedó a la vista, una voz de alarma gritó.

“¡Por ahí!”

Media docena de soldados cargaron contra ellos. Zeno se quitó la bolsa de su hombro entregándosela a ella y luego dio un paso adelante poniéndose entre ella y los oficiales.

“Llega al bosque, señorita.”

“Estás a punto de hacer algo estúpido, ¿no es así?”

“Voy a estar bien.” Afirmó, como si se tratara de un hecho irrefutable. “Alcanzaré pronto a la señorita.”

Tal vez fue por su absoluta confianza. Tal vez fue por su agotamiento emocional y físico. De cualquier manera Myeong creyó en él lo suficiente como para desaparecer en el bosque.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Vosotros tenéis mala suerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve alguien a quien quiero proteger.”

“¡M-monstruo!”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong finalmente consiguió encender un fuego bajo un pequeño saliente de un acantilado. Rápidamente puso un poco de musgo en el centro para evitar que se creara humo y luego se acurrucó tan cerca de la llama como se atrevió. Su cara estaba enrojecida, y se sentía mareada. Su mandíbula aún la dolía. Sabía que tenía que hacer la medicina para la fiebre que había predicho (antes de ser forzada a salir bajo la lluvia de nuevo) y poner ungüento en su mandíbula. Sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse junto al calor del fuego.

“… Estúpido Zeno… No. Yo soy la estúpida, egoísta… yo sabía que él ya no me quería cerca y aún así utilicé su bondad para poder escapar… Probablemente ahora él está…”

El sonido de alguien arrastrando los pies a través de los arbustos llamó su atención. Myeong se tensó, preguntándose si todo eso había sido para nada después de todo.

“Aquí estás, señorita. A Zeno le ha tomado un tiempo encontrar este lugar.”

“¿Zeno?”

El rubio apreció ante su vista. Sus ojos verdes fueron inmediatamente atraídos por sus ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. Myeong se levantó y corrió hacia él. Antes de que Zeno pudiera responderla, su camisa dañada fue sacada.

“Estás herido. Déjame-”

Excepto porque donde debería haber estado la herida de la puñalada, su piel estaba entera y lisa. Confundida, Myeong comprobó rápidamente las otras heridas. Cada herida que debería haber tendido según el estado de su ropa estaba igual. Era como si nunca hubiera llegado a haber herida.

_… Él llevaba un medallón con el diseño de un dragón alrededor del cuello… Excepto porque él no parecía tan joven en ese momento… Una mano agarró el colgante que estaba alrededor de su cuello como si se tratara de un salvavidas arrojado a una persona que se estaba ahogando… “¡No! ¡Zeno es un vagabundo sin rumbo!”… Dolor y arrepentimiento… “Hubo un tiempo en el que Zeno tuvo hermanos.”… Sin embargo, ahora su postura y sus andares eran similares a los de un soldado experimentado…_

Myeong exhaló lentamente. “Un cuerpo fuerte que nunca podrá ser herido…”

Zeno la miró con sorpresa. Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que había dicho exactamente.

“La fiebre debe ser peor de lo que pensaba, para que yo recuerde esa vieja leyenda.”

“La señorita está en lo cierto.” Él la miró directamente a los ojos. “Yo soy Ouryuu Zeno, el guerrero dragón con un cuerpo inmortal.”

Myeong le miró perpleja. Sin tener ni idea de cómo responder a esa declaración, pero Zeno no parecía necesitar una respuesta. Con un ceño fruncido el dragón puso su mano en la frente de ella.

“Sin embargo, la señorita está enferma y herida.”

La mujer tomó una respiración profunda. Ella podía pensar sobre las implicaciones de que su compañero de viaje fuera un dragón inmortal de leyenda y lo que eso significaba para su relación más tarde. Aquí había algo que ella conocía y comprendía.

“Es cierto. El ungüento está en la bolsa, al igual que las hierbas medicinales que pueden ser utilizadas para aliviar la fiebre.”

 


	3. Cayendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducidas de MurkyMuse:  
> Recibí una solicitud de que me enfocara más en Zeno y en cómo se enamoró de Myeong, por lo que surgió este capítulo. Es más corto, abarca (en su mayor parte) la misma franja de tiempo que el último capítulo, pero desde la perspectiva de Zeno.

Mientras Zeno se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la ciudad lo último que se esperaba era que la chica le persiguiera. Sin embargo ella le estaba llamando y pidiéndole viajar juntos durante más tiempo. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, esperanzados. Viajar con compañía era un buen cambio de ritmo. Unas pocas semanas más, hasta que llegaran a una ciudad más lejana, no le haría daño. No tendría buena conciencia si dejara a la chica viajar sola.

“¡Está bien!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Ella no mostró ningún interés en permanecer en ninguna aldea, pueblo o ciudad que atravesaron. A medida que el clima se volvía cada vez más frío, Zeno pensó que tendría que guiarla.

La ciudad era un puerto marítimo. La novedad del océano debería encantar a su curiosidad. Como era de esperar, el propietario de la posada estaría encantado de contratar a alguien que pudiera cocinar tan bien como ella lo hacía. Que uno de los pescadores de la ciudad rápidamente se callera de rodillas ante ella debería haber sido un mayor incentivo.

Sin embargo, ella rechazó ambas ofertas y en vez de eso preparó los suministros para continuar con su viaje. Cuando el dragón la preguntó sobre ello su respuesta fue simple. Sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras se imaginaba todos los diferentes lugares.

“Prefiero viajar. Hay tantos lugares que quiero ver. Las montañas, la capital de cada una de las tribus, la capital.”

Pasión por los viajes. Ella tenía pasión por los viajes.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno empezó a llevarla a los lugares que ella había mencionado. Si su curiosidad por el mundo que había más allá de la pequeña ciudad en la que se había criado era satisfecha, naturalmente encontraría un lugar en el que establecerse.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ella señaló hacia la rama alta de un árbol. “Nunca había visto un pájaro así. ¿Cómo se llama?”

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Trae, arreglaré eso.” Le tendió la mano y murmuró para sí misma. “Nunca entenderé cómo te las arreglabas antes.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Sus ojos verdes se lanzaron sobre el mercado como un niño al que le habían ofrecido dulces.

“¡Cuántos libros! ¿Por dónde debería empezar?”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Están haciendo trampa.”

“Zeno nunca ha prestado mucha atención a este tipo de juegos. ¿La señorita cómo lo sabe?”

“Los dados no deberían estar cayéndose en el mismo lado tan a menudo. Debe tener un peso.”

“Hmm… ¡Zeno cree que es divertido!”

“¿Qué estás haciendo? Si les llamas la atención o eres atrapado haciéndoles trampa, ellos van a enfadarse.”

“¡Eh, no te preocupes por Zeno!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ellos se encontraron con un comerciante que se había torcido el tobillo. Ella rebuscó en su bolsa.

“Este ungüento te ayudará.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Muévete.” Ella le dio un codazo.

Zeno se deslizó a un lado y se sentaron juntos en un silencio contenido, mirando juntos la luna de la medianoche.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Enséñame a hacer eso.”

Su frente se arrugo con determinación por dominar una nueva habilidad.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Eso es impresionante.”

Su risa era como campanillas en el viento. Zeno sonrió mientras continuaba haciendo malabares.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Era otra noche fría. Sin decir ninguna palabra ella se acurrucó junto a él. La sensación de su espalda presionándose contra la suya era agradable.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Por el camino Zeno se olvidó de que debería animarla a quedarse en algún lugar, de que le dejara antes de que pasara mucho tiempo. La revelación le cogió con la guarda baja. Ellos habían estado caminando lado a lado. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla mientras ella le hablaba. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. Ella había crecido. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Solo habían pasado… Ya habían estado viajando durante más de tres años.

Más tarde durante la noche, mirando a la mujer a través de la fogata, el dragón sintió un antiguo miedo asentarse en la boca de su estómago. El temor enfermizo de ver a sus seres queridos envejecer y morir.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno estaba seguro de que ella se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal si seguía cerca de él durante otro año más o menos. Era mejor para ella que se fuera antes de que eso sucediera. Si tan solo el dragón pudiera convencerla sin explicarla la verdad. Sin embargo, cada vez que él sacaba el tema de que ella se quedara en algún lugar ella comenzó a ser más y más reacia. Una tarde lluviosa –con ese miedo burbujeando en su interior- accidentalmente lo llevó demasiado lejos.

“Ese farmacéutico parecía impresionado con la señorita, aunque Zeno no estaba seguro de si quería contratarte como su ayudante o casarse contigo.”

“¿Por qué sigues tocando el tema?”

Él hizo una pausa antes de responderla de la forma más cercana a la verdad que pudo. “… Zeno quiere que la señorita encuentre un lugar en el que puedas ser feliz.”

“¡Tú… idiota!”

Su fuerte grito y la implicación detrás de él provocaron que él hiciera una mueca de dolor.

 “¡Los dos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que estás actuando de esta manera! Si quieres que me vaya, solo tienes que decírmelo.”

Loa ojos azules de Zeno se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

“Eso no es-”

“No quiero oírlo ahora.” Le interrumpió la mujer antes de girar sobre sus talones y precipitarse fuera por la puerta.

Una vez que ella se había ido, Zeno se desplomó contra la pared.

“El problema es que no quiero que te vayas en absoluto…” El dragón se quitó el medallón de Hiryuu y le sostuvo en alto. “No sé qué es lo que debería hacer ahora.”

La habitación estaba en silencio. El recuerdo del Rey muerto hacía mucho tiempo no podía darle consejos. Lo mejor que Zeno podía hacer era imaginar lo que su rey o sus compañeros dragones le podrían decir.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando ella regresó a la posada magullada y temblorosa, su seguridad superó todos sus anteriores pensamientos sobre sus miedos y preocupaciones. De pie en el pasillo mientras ella se cambiaba, Zeno no tardó en notar que los oficiales venían a buscar a la mujer que había insultado al joven Lord de la ciudad. Al igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, su compañera mantuvo la mente clara a pesar el peligro inmediato y reconoció la mejor manera de escapar.

_Hay diferentes tipos de fuerza. No tienes que ser un guerrero para ser fuerte._ Su rey le había respondido esas palabras a Zeno cuando éste se desesperó por su aparente debilidad a pesar de ser un guerrero dragón.

Su compañera tenía el tipo de fuerza del que le habló el Rey Hiryuu. Sin embargo, a veces ese tipo de fuerza no era suficiente. A veces eran necesarios guerreros.

“¡Por ahí!”

Con media docena de oficiales cargando contra ellos y su compañera fatigada, esta era una de esas ocasiones. Zeno se negó a que su coraje y su astucia se desperdiciaran. El dragón la entregó su bolsa.

“Llega al bosque, señorita.”

“Estás a punto de hacer algo estúpido, ¿no es así?”

Su voz estaba llena de preocupación y escepticismo.

“Voy a estar bien. Alcanzaré pronto a la señorita.”

Zeno se sintió aliviado al verla llegar hasta los arbustos y desaparecer en el bosque. El dragón cambió su atención a los oficiales que se acercaban rápidamente. Si era sincero, enfrentar a solo seis hombres era decepcionante para alguien que había derrotado a ejércitos enteros. El primero llegó balanceando la espada, golpeando el hombro de Zeno. La fuerza del golpe le hizo tambalearse, pero la herida estaba casi cerrada cuando recuperó el equilibrio. Los oficiales miraron al dragón con confusión y miedo.

“Vosotros tenéis mala suerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve alguien a quien quiero proteger.”

 


	4. Matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducidas de MurkyMuse:  
> ¡Sorpresa! La mayor parte de esto fue escrito antes de que decidiera hacer el capítulo anterior. También lo he dividido en un capítulo enfocándome en el propio matrimonio y luego otro de su vida matrimonial porque mis headcanons sobre Zeno y el sacerdote del Kouka se hicieron cargo. Además de que me parecía más natural de esta manera. Por último, Myeong tiene las mejores prioridades.

Las nubes de lluvia habían abandonado el cielo, permitiendo que el sol brillara de nuevo. Parecía que con la marcha de la lluvia constante Myeong se recuperó rápidamente. Zeno cuidaba de la fogata, mientras Myeong se enfocaba intensamente en la reparación de su camisa. Con una última puntada de la aguja, ella asintió con satisfacción y luego tiró la camisa a su compañero.

“Ten. Ponte la ropa ahora.”

El rubio sonrió mientras se deslizaba en la camisa. “La señorita parecía tener prisa en sacársela a Zeno en ese momento.”

“Por supuesto, pensaba que estabas sangrando hasta morirte.”

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. A pesar de que habían pasado un par de días, todavía no habían hablado apropiadamente sobre el tema de que Zeno fuera uno de los dragones legendarios. Mirando ahora al chico con esa sonrisa feliz y despreocupada suya, a Myeong le pareció un poco difícil de creer.

“Así que, ¿un cuerpo inmortal?”

La sonrisa se desvaneció. El dragón levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

“Sí. Las heridas se curan como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. No me enfermo, y no he envejecido desde que bebí la sangre del dragón.”

“Eso… Eso tuvo que ser por lo menos hace mil años.”

Su única respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza. Myeong sintió como si estuviera mirando hacia un abismo sin fin. El concepto de infinito era engañosamente simple. Sin embargo, cuanto te enfrentabas a semejante abismo era inquietante y aterrador.

“¿Por eso seguías intentando que me estableciera en alguna parte?”

“Pensé que estaba en paz con esta existencia, pero viajar contigo…” Zeno se cruzó de brazos. “Todavía estoy aterrorizado de ver a aquellos que me importan envejecer.”

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes. Myeong se lanzó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Zeno y haciendo que su cabeza descansara en su hombro. El dragón se sorprendió pero pronto de se relajó.

“Lo siento. Durante todo este tiempo te he estado sometiendo a tanto dolor. Me marcharé, tú-”

“No.”Él suspiró en su hombro. “En aquel entonces no les visité a pesar de que lo había prometido. Aún me arrepiento de ello.”

Entonces Zeno la miró, con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios.

“Myeong, quiero estar contigo hasta el final.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La capital real era de lejos la ciudad más grande y más animada en la que Myeong jamás había estado. El mercado estaba lleno de puestos de artículos de todo Kouka e incluso de otros países. La multitud era abundante entre los residentes, los comerciantes y los visitantes. El olor de la comida llenaba el aire, al igual de que la música de los artistas callejeros. Mirando todo desde arriba estaba el antiguo palacio rojo que hacía mucho tiempo había sido el hogar de su compañero.

“Este lugar nunca parece cambiar mucho.” Comentó Zeno.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong se ató la faja amarilla alrededor de la cintura. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había vuelto a ponerse ropa femenina? Al principio la ropa de hombre no había sido nada más que un disfraz que se quitaría cuando estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, la ropa era cómoda y práctica. El hecho de hacerse pasar por un chico solo duró un par de semanas pero ella había seguido utilizando la ropa de hombre durante años.

Alisándose la tela del vestido, Myeong sonrió para sus adentros. Ella era considerada hermosa incluso con su ropa de hombre sucia de viajar. En este momento no había duda de que estaba impresionante y hermosa. Al segundo en el que dio un paso fuera las cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

“No se puede evitar. Incluso alguien como yo quiere vestirse para un día como hoy.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los dos viajeros caminaban casualmente por las calles de la ciudad real de Kouka. Los ojos del dragón se movían de adelante a atrás para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba prestando demasiada atención. Luego guió a Myeong a un callejón con el muro de piedra del castillo Hiryuu a un lado.

“Vamos a ver.” La mano de Zeno se cernía sobre el muro de piedra. “Era este.”

Tan pronto como pulsó la piedra un camino secreto se abrió. Los dos se lanzaron dentro. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, dejándoles en la oscuridad. La mano de Zeno alcanzó la de Myeong antes de seguir adelante.

“Entrar al castillo Hiryuu es algo que nunca pensé que haría.” Afirmó ella.

“Solo vamos a los aposentos del sacerdote y al mausoleo del rey Hiryuu.”

“Solo.” Bromeó ella sarcásticamente.

La risa de Zeno hizo eco a través del pasadizo.

Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel oculto. Myeong parpadeó ante la repentina luz cegadora. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, la habitación secreta resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que había previsto. Lo que debería haber sido una habitación polvorienta por no haber sido utilizada durante aproximadamente 200 años estaba limpia y llena de nueva decoración. Un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso y vestido con un atuendo de sacerdote estaba de pie delante de ellos.

“Señor Ouryuu.” Él se inclinó cortésmente. “Las voces de los dioses me avisaron de su visita. Es un honor conocer a mi estimado predecesor.”

“¿Predecesor?”

“Es un hecho casi olvidado que el primer sacerdote de Kouka fue el señor Ouryuu.”

Myeong miró a su compañero con una ceja levantada.

“Así que, lo ocultaste intencionadamente.”

Zeno sonrió inocentemente y se pasó una mano por su pelo dorado antes de girarse hacia el sacerdote.

“¿Sabes por qué hemos venido aquí?”

El sacerdote sonrió. “Antes no estaba seguro, pero ahora está claro.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Con una antorcha en la mano el sacerdote les lideró a través de otro túnel, aunque era obvio por los confiados pasos de Zeno que él conocía el camino mejor que el otro hombre. Myeong prestó atención a su ubicación y dirección en un intento por averiguar dónde estaban exactamente, pero sin tener ninguna referencia del diseño del castillo la resultó difícil.

“Así que el mausoleo del Rey Hiryuu está bajo tierra.”

“Sí.” La respondió el sacerdote. “Fue enterrado durante la remodelación del castillo después del golpe de Estado de hace quinientos años. Habría sido destruida si no hubiera sido por la intervención de mis predecesores. Desde entonces, nosotros lo sacerdotes hemos estado cuidando secretamente del mausoleo del Rey Hiryuu.”

Myeong miró al dragón que estaba caminando a su lado. Zeno estaba inusualmente tranquilo, su expresión era sombría. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que había delante de ellos que apenas había registrado la conversación. Por un breve momento los celos invadieron el corazón de Myeong. Su amor por Hiryuu era tan profundo que incluso mil años después él lamentaba su muerte.

Entonces lo sintió, la sensación de que estaba siendo rodeada por una presencia radiante. La presencia era sutil, y aún así era indudablemente brillante, como las últimas brasas de un incendio. El sacerdote y Zeno pasaron a través de la puerta de la entrada del mausoleo de Hiryuu. Sin embargo, Myeong vaciló en el umbral.

El dragón llegó al centro de la pequeña habitación, donde estaba la tumba en la que yacía Hiryuu. Él tocó la fría piedra en señal de saludo antes de girarse hacia Myeong. Zeno la sonrió cálidamente.

“A mi Rey le habría encantado conocer a Myeong. A él siempre le encantaron las personas como tú, gente fuerte en mente y en espíritu. Creo que habríais sido amigos.”

Myeong se sonrojó ante la idea, pero finalmente entró en el lugar de descanso del antiguo Rey. Zeno la volvió a coger de la mano, mientras el sacerdote tomaba su lugar. La ceremonia matrimonial fue rápida y sencilla. El sacerdote les pasó una calabaza llena de vino, ambos bebieron de ella.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mientras los tres hacían su camino de regreso a través del túnel, el sacerdote tenía una expresión contemplativa y siguió mirando al dragón rubio. Finalmente llegó a una decisión, aclarándose la garganta.

“Señor Ouryuu, ¿estaría usted dispuesto a darme su opinión sobre unos asuntos?”

Una expresión vagamente molesta cruzó el rostro de Zeno, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de la razón exacta por la que no había visitado al sacerdote del castillo durante más o menos doscientos años. Sin embargo, Myeong fue la primera en hablar.

“¿Quieres desprenderme de mi marido en nuestra noche de bodas? ¿O es posible que me una a esta conversación?”

El sacerdote por lo menos tuvo la deferencia de parecer avergonzado.

“Bueno, estos son… temas sensibles, y-”

“Usted no quiere que una humilde plebeya escuche esta información, incluso si dicha plebeya sea una hermosa genio. Lo entiendo.” Ella asintió con una mueca. “Pero mi precio es alto…”

Zeno parecía saber lo que venía, pero parecía dudoso sobre si debería encontrarlo gracioso o sentirse ligeramente traicionado.

“Acceso libre a cualquier libro que tengas.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El estudio del sacerdote era formal y ornamentado. Casi todo lo contrario de cómo Zeno había mantenido sus aposentos personales hacía tantos siglos. El hombre de pelo gris habló durante horas sobre las tensiones que había entre las tribus.

El sacerdote estaba sin duda ansioso por la presión de tener que darle una solución al actual rey y a los generales. Que escuchara la voz de los dioses no significaba que el sacerdote tuviera todas las respuestas. Para él, la visita del primer sacerdote era una oportunidad de desahogarse y buscar la sabiduría de la experiencia. A Zeno no le gustaba ser visto como una antigua fuente de sabiduría que podía encontrar milagrosamente el camino correcto. No había una respuesta o solución fácil; nunca la había. Desafortunadamente, toda esta forma de pensar de que mientras se escuchara la voz de los dioses todo iría bien era en parte culpa suya. Así que el dragón sonrió y trató con ello, dándole los mejores consejos que pudo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando Zeno finalmente regresó de la habitación secreta horas después, Myeong estaba sentada entre pilas de libros. Sus ojos verdes se movían rápidamente a través de la página del libro que tenía en sus manos en ese momento. El dragón se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa divertida. Finalmente ella terminó el libro, colocándolo en la parte superior de una pila a la vez que bostezaba. Ella iba a coger otro libro cuando volvió mirar, notándole finalmente.

“Eh.” La mujer de cabello oscuro chillo por la sorpresa. “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has vuelto?”

“Myeong estaba a la mitad del libro cuando Zeno regresó.”

“Podrías haberme dicho algo.”

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. “Zeno podría haberlo hecho.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el suave golpeteo de los latidos del corazón de Zeno. El hueco de su cuello era una almohada sorprendentemente cómoda. Su marido no parecía estar despierto, sin embargo, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura como si estuviera abrazándola en sueños. Ella se resistió a moverse. En lugar de eso Myeong se acurrucó más cerca y volvió a dormirse.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Unos días más tarde –el sol brillaba cálidamente en el claro cielo azul- los dos le dijeron adiós al sacerdote y dejaron la capital real.

 


	5. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducidas de MurkyMuse:  
> Este ha sido un capítulo muy difícil para mí. Conseguir que fluyera bien fue duro y emocionalmente agotador a partes iguales. Espero haber conseguido lo que quería lograr.  
> Esto originalmente también iba a ser un epílogo corto para terminar aquí, pero se ha convertido en un capítulo entero.

Sorprendentemente el hecho de estar casados cambió muy poso las cosas entre ellos. Los hábitos de viaje –la forma en la que decidían a dónde ir, quién hacia las tareas, y varias cosas por el estilo- que habían formado durante los anteriores tres años siguieron igual.

Lo que cambió fue el afecto entre ellos. Si Myeong había pensado antes que Zeno era del tipo adorable, entonces se había duplicado después de la boda. Zeno se apresuraba en realizar hasta la más casual muestra de afecto físico. Él prosperó en los abrazos, en tomarla de la mano, y en acurrucarse. Ella nunca lo mencionó, pero estaba segura de que eso era debido en parte a que el dragón quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían juntos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¡Myeong!”

Zeno saltó con una sonrisa brillante.

“Cierra los ojos un momento.”

“¿Qué piensas hacer?”

Le preguntó su esposa, pero de todos modos cerró los ojos. Ella sintió que su mano acariciaba su pelo oscuro.

“Ya está.” Él sonaba bastante satisfecho. “Zeno sabía que se vería lindo en ti.”

Myeong estiró la mano para tocar la horquilla que ahora adornaba su cabeza.

“¿Plumas?”

“Sí.” La respondió antes de robarla un beso rápido.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ellos se habían refugiado en una cueva para evitar el torrente de lluvia y que les cayera un rayo encima. Si bien se habían apresurado hacia la cueva, una rama que calló casi golpeó a la mujer en la cabeza. Su marido la había empujado a un lado justo a tiempo y se había herido en su lugar. Una cosa era saber sobre ello, pero ver como la herida sangrante se cosía a si misma justo delante de sus ojos provocó que Myeong se preguntara sobre las limitaciones de su poder en voz alta.

“Si me hiero lo suficiente,” La explicó el dragón. “mi cuerpo se cubrirá de escamas mientras se regenera.”

“¿Escamas?”

El asintió con la cabeza. “Las escamas son fuertes como el acero. No puedo volver a ser herido hasta que las escamas se vayan.”

Su manó tocó ligeramente el lugar donde había estado la herida momentos antes mientras Myeong trataba de imaginarse cómo se vería su marido cubierto de escamas.

“Apuesto a que tus escamas son realmente hermosas, como el oro.”

La expresión de él se convirtió en una de puro shock; la idea de que su poder de dragón pudiera ser hermoso era un concepto completamente ajeno a él. Fue una de las pocas veces que Myeong hizo que su marido se ruborizara tan profundamente.

“Aunque.” Myeong frunció el ceño mientras pensaba más en ello. “Tienes que resultar herido para que estas aparezcan… preferiría no verlas nunca.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El frio del invierno estaba de nuevo en el aire. Myeong tarareó para sí misma mientras estaba fuera recogiendo leña. Un breve crujido fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que una fuerte mano la cubriera la boca. Su primer instinto fue morder la mano.

“¡Ay!”

El agarre se aflojó lo suficiente como para que ella dejara escapar un grito agudo.

“¡Maldición!”

Las manos desconocidas la liberaron por completo. Myeong se apartó, para mirar al hombre que la había agarrado. Eran soldados. Un grupo pequeño, cinco que ella pudiera ver, lo que significaba que estaban explorando la zona por delante de un grupo más grande. Al menos la mayoría de ellos parecían arrepentidos, incluido el que ella acababa de morder.

“Lo siento por asustarte, señorita.” El aparente líder dio un paso adelante.

“¡Myeong!”

Entonces Zeno apareció corriendo al lado de su esposa y le lanzó una mirada de sospecha a los soldados.

“¿Estás bien?”

“S-sí.” Ella asintió con la cabeza. “Ellos solo me han asustado. No parece que quieran hacernos ningún daño.”

El dragón dio un suspiro de alivio. El líder, habiendo decidido rápidamente que ninguno de ellos parecía una amenaza, continuó hablando.

“Viajeros, ¿eh? No deberíais estar en esta zona en este momento.”

“Vamos a Senri.” Le respondió Myeong nombrando el pueblo más cercano que pudo pensar.

“Muy bien.” El líder le hizo una señal a dos de sus soldados. “Escoltadles lejos de aquí.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Parece que la situación entre las tribus no ha mejorado.” Declaró Zeno después. “Va a ser más seguro viajar a otra parte del país.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Hey, señorita, ¿qué te parecería casarte conmigo?”

Myeong le lanzó al aldeano una mirada exasperada y luego devolvió su atención a donde Zeno estaba haciendo un espectáculo de malabarismos.

“Yo te diría que no incluso si no estuviera ya casada.”

El hombre alternó su mirada entre ella y el rubio. “¡¿Tú y ese niño?!”

“En realidad él es mayor que yo. Solo que no lo parece… o que siempre actúa así.” Myeong sonrió de forma irónica.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El anciano de la aldea era hospitalario, insistió en que la pareja de viajeros se quedaran en su casa durante el duro clima. Myeong, con ganas de corresponderle a su bondad, había decidido hacer algunos ungüentos útiles. El sonido de la risa sonó haciendo eco. La mujer levantó la vista de su trabajo para ver a su marido jugando en la nieve con algunos de los niños del pueblo. La escena hizo que formara una sonrisa, y su mano libre se dirigió a su estómago inconscientemente. Sin embargo, una vez que Myeong se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo frunció el ceño.

“Tengo que encontrar la manera de decírselo…”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El dolor –agudo y pulsante- la despertó de un profundo sueño. Se movió incómoda y sus gemidos debieron despertar a Zeno porque momentos después su mano fría estaba tocando su frente.

“Tienes fiebre.”

Ella pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

“¿Myeong?”

“Un médico. Necesito un médico ahora.”

Entre la oscuridad y su rostro de pánico, la expresión del dragón cambió de la confusión a la realización y al terror que pasó desapercibido.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong estaba tumbada hecha un ovillo en la cama. Su expresión estaba en blanco, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Zeno volvió a entrar en la habitación con una taza humeante y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

“Ten, el médico ha dicho que esto de ayudará con el dolor.”

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para llegar a ella. El dragón suspiró profundamente y dejó la taza a su lado. Entonces comenzó a acariciar lentamente su pelo.

“… Lo siento…”

“¿Eh…?”

Su voz fue baja y desorientada. “Los otros dragones pasaron su poder a través de su línea de sangre… Pero parece que este poder rechaza que… así que… Lo siento…”

Las lágrimas cayeron por debajo del  rostro ensombrecido de él. Myeong cambió de posición, abrazando a su marido por la cintura. Zeno continuó pasando sus dedos a través de su pelo.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La pareja se marchó de esa aldea tan pronto como el cuerpo de Myeong se recuperó y el clima amainó.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Era un cálido día de primavera con las flores en plena floración cuando se tropezaron con una fuente termal natural en medio del desierto. Hicieron el campamento apresuradamente, y pronto Myeong se estaba tirando al agua humeante.

“Apáñatelas por tu cuenta para la cena de esta noche.” Ella suspiró de satisfacción. “Porque yo me voy a quedar aquí durante un tiempo.”

Zeno se rió. “Está bien, está bien. Zeno hará la cena, pero tendrás que venir a comer. Zeno no quiere que te desmayes.”

“Estoy más preocupada de que tú quemes el bosque.”

“¿Eh? Zeno no es tan descuidado.”

Más tarde, después de la cena y con media luna en lo alto, le tomó un poco de persuasión al dragón sacar provecho de las aguas termales.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Podrías hablarme sobre ellos?”

La pregunta surgió de repente. Myeong se paralizó, sorprendida de que ella hubiera abordado el tema. Salvo cuando Zeno le había insistido en que ella y el Rey Hiryuu habrían sido amigos cuando se habían casado, Zeno muy rara vez hablaba de su rey y de sus hermanos dragones. Como no quería invocar recuerdos dolorosos, Myeong siempre había sido reacia a preguntar.

El dragón inhaló más profundamente de lo habitual. Su agarre alrededor de ella se apretó ligeramente.

“Nuestro vínculo… comenzó en el campo de batalla.”

Durante toda la noche Zeno la habló sobre cómo su rey había reconfortado al niño que odiaba luchar. De cómo los guerreros dragones peleaban y discutían, mientras que su rey se reía y bromeaba sobre ello. De cómo el rey amó y cuidó a su gente, y como le amaban sus dragones. De cómo los dragones lentamente comenzaron a amarse los unos a los otros como hermanos.

(Sus muertes no fueron mencionadas. Myeong no quería oír hablar del dolor que ella ya podía ver tan claramente, y Zeno no quería pensar en lo inevitable.)

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Tu hijo es lindo.” Comentó el encargado de la tienda mirando hacia el rubio que comía felizmente los bollos de carne que acababan de comprar.

Myeong casi de ahogó.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong miró a las tranquilas aguas del pequeño estanque, su reflejo la devolvió la mirada. Su pelo oscuro ahora tenía mechones grises dispersos por él; y se estaban comenzando a formar líneas de preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su marido era obvio que él seguía siendo el mismo que el día que se conocieron. Él tenía la mirada perdida en la pálida luna en el cielo a la luz del día con una mirada lejana en los ojos. Su mano se aferraba distraídamente al medallón de Hiryuu.

Myeong frunció el ceño, un deseo egoísta se instaló en su pecho. Un medallón regalado por los cielos seguramente perduraría una eternidad, pero ¿qué iba a tener para recordarla a ella?

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Myeong husmeó en la tienda de telas con ojos determinados. La pobre chica de la tienda revoloteaba con incertidumbre mientras la mujer más viaja iba a través de su mercancía.

“Señora, estás buscando algo específico ¿no?”

“Tela verde.” La respondió Myeong. “… Yo quiero que sea del mismo tono exacto que el verde de mis ojos.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Eh?”

Zeno parpadeó cuando su esposa se le acercó por detrás y envolvió una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

“Así que esto es en lo que Myeong ha estado trabajando.” El dragón sonrió y giró la cabeza para besarla. “¡A Zeno le encanta!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La música festiva flotaba por el aire de la cuidad. Los jóvenes estaban bailando y riendo junto a ella. Myeong sorbió su bebida mientras les observaba.

“¡Myeong!” El dragón la tendió la mano. “Baila con Zeno.”

Ella dejó su bebida y sonrió, alcanzando su mano. A pesar de que por su belleza había tenido muchas ofertas en su ciudad natal y más tarde, nunca había sido una gran bailarina. Sin embargo, eso no importaba cuando era Zeno el que la lideraba a través de los pasos.

(También era fácil olvidar su edad cuando Zeno la miraba así.)

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Había estado lloviendo durante días, una llovizna constante. Myeong agradeció que hubieran invertido en una tienda de campaña hace unos años. La mujer se movió, sus articulaciones crujieron.

“¿El clima te está molestando?”

La voz de su marido era casual, casi demasiado casual.

“Estoy bien.” Insistió con una sonrisa. “Solo estoy un poco rígida.”

Sin decir ni una palabra Zeno se acercó más. Sus manos se acercaron a sus hombros, masajeándola gentilmente para alejar el dolor. Myeong suspiró sumergiéndose en sus atenciones y afecto.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

En el bosque entre tres pequeñas aldeas vivía una anciana, que era experta en medicina como cualquier médico, y un chico de pelo rubio que se suponía que era su nieto. Habían aparecido de repente y sin explicación. Nadie de las aldeas lo cuestionó demasiado. Simplemente estaban agradecidos por los cuidados de la anciana y la extraña habilidad del niño para hacer sonreír a sus pacientes.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una tarde soleada, Myeong y Zeno se sentaron juntos en el porche de su pequeño hogar en el bosque con las rodillas y los hombros tocándose. Un libro estaba abierto en el regazo de Zeno. Él leyó las palabras en voz alta, su voz se mezclaba con el sonido de los pájaros cantando en los árboles.

Myeong ya no podía viajar. Ni siquiera podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para leer. Sin embargo, escuchando la voz de su marido, ella estaba feliz.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Te voy a dejar solo otra vez.”

Myeong yacía en la cama, demasiado débil para moverse. Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados y su pelo blanco por la edad. Su respiración era lenta y poco profunda. Zeno –con su aspecto siempre inmutable- se sentó a su lado y sostuvo gentilmente su mano arrugada.

“Está bien, Myeong.” Afirmó, como si se tratara de una oración mientras la tristeza cruzaba su rostro. “Siempre atesoraré nuestro tiempo juntos.”

“Hace años…” Su voz era baja y ronca. “Decidí que cuando Hiryuu renazca, la persona que soy se unirá a su viaje. Viajaremos juntos otra vez con las otras personas que son importantes para ti.”

“Eso es…”

“Sé que suena imposible… pero lo haré. Después de todo soy una genio guapa…”

Myeong se quedó inmóvil; su vida había llegado a su fin. El dragón soltó su mano de mala gana, cerró sus ojos, y la besó suavemente en la frente. Cuando Zeno salió de la habitación, se envolvió una bien cuidada bufanda verde alrededor del cuello.

 


	6. Reconocimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de MurkyMuse traducidas:  
> Finalmente, la última parte. Este fanfic, literalmente, se ha triplicado respecto al plan original. Sin embargo ha valido la pena. Estoy muy contenta con el resultado.

_Mas o menos mil años después…_

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

A pesar de su agradecimiento por haber estado dispuesto a ayudar a unos extraños, Zeno no pensó mucho sobre el muchacho que había encontrado a la señorita y a su guardaespaldas medio muerto después de su caída por el precipicio.

Las plumas como decoración eran populares en ciertas regiones de Kouka. Nunca se le ocurrió que el hecho de que ese muchacho las llevara pudiera significar algo.

Había habido muchos cocineros increíbles en el pasado. Habría más en el futuro.

También hubo muchas personas expertas en medicina. Eso no llamó la atención del dragón.

Sin embargo, después de que el muchacho estuviera convencido de abandonar el valle, sus preparativos le dieron a Zeno una extraña sensación de deja vu.

Entonces se encontró con el rápido entusiasmo del muchacho por los viajes y su astucia, las cuales fueron evidentes incluso cuando les veía desde la distancia, fue eso lo que finalmente le trajo a la mente a la difunta esposa de Zeno. Todas esas otras pequeñas similitudes también fueron notadas de repente. Aún así, a pesar del rápido cariño que creció por el muchacho, el dragón no pensó mucho en ello.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

En la fiesta después de la batalla de Awa fue la primera vez que Zeno se acercó a hurtadillas lo suficientemente cerca del grupo de la señorita como para espiar fácilmente desde que ella se había caído en el valle. La señorita, Seiryuu y Hakuryuu ya estaban durmiendo. Ryokuryuu estaba distraído tocando su instrumento y diciendo adiós. Mientras tanto, el muchacho –claramente cansado y adolorido por su papel durante la batalla- estaba corriendo para quejarse de los piratas que apenas estaban despiertos para que le dejaran ahora tratar sus lesiones.

“¡Deberíais escucharme! ¡Soy un genio guapo!”

_“Hace años…” Su voz era baja y ronca. “Decidí que cuando Hiryuu renazca, la persona que soy se unirá a su viaje. Viajaremos juntos otra vez con las otras personas que son importantes para ti.”_

_“Eso es…”_

_“Sé que suena imposible… pero lo haré. Después de todo soy una genio guapa…”_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Zeno recordó las últimas palabras de su esposa. Se ajusto la bufanda. No era la misma que ella le había hecho –las bufandas no podían durar milenios- pero él había sido muy exigente con el tono de verde del reemplazo.

“Semejante promesa imposible…”

El muchacho no era Myeong más de lo que la señorita era el Rey Hiryuu. No estaba garantizado o era incluso probable que siguieran los mismos pasos. Sin embargo a partir de ese momento Zeno amó al muchacho al igual que amaba a la reencarnación de Hiryuu y a la nueva generación de dragones.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Habiéndose decidido a unirse a la señorita, Zeno les siguió cuando dejaron Awa. Les dio unos pocos días para que Ryokuryuu se instalara y para que ellos se fijaran su próximo objetivo: él.

Zeno esperó el momento perfecto para hacer su aparición. Este llegó cuando el muchacho preparó el ciervo para la cena y la señorita oró como agradecimiento al animal. Con su estómago gruñendo ante la idea de de degustar lo más cercano a la comida de su esposa que jamás volvería a conseguir, Zeno finalmente se unió a todas las personas más valiosas para él.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Finalmente llegó en el momento en el que Zeno tuvo que dar un paso adelante a la línea del frente para proteger y escudar a sus compañeros. La agonía de no morir le quemó. Le quemó y le abrasó hasta que su piel se volvió como el acero, como una armadura forjada en el horno de un herrero.

Una vez que los soldados se hubieron retirado, mientras sus seres queridos se aferraban a él en un abrazo de grupo, Zeno se disculpó con los espíritus de su esposa y del Rey Hiryuu. Ninguno de ellos había querido presenciar su dolor. Sin embargo, no quiso pedir disculpas a la señorita o al muchacho. Tampoco quiso pedir disculpas a sus hermanos dragones o al señor.

Zeno lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si eso significaba que les mantendría a todos a salvo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una vez que los heridos fueron atendidos y estuvieron descansando en la tienda de campaña, el muchacho también se tomó un momento para descansar sentándose debajo de un árbol. Él suspiró molesto. Frunciendo el ceño, Zeno se acercó al muchacho.

“¿El muchacho está bien? El muchacho fue golpeado, ¿no?”

“Estoy bien. Es solo un pequeño moretón. Nada como…”

El muchacho miró las escamas doradas del dragón con una mezcla de fascinación y horror. Zeno era consciente de que el muchacho se sentía curioso sobre ello, revisando discretamente al dragón rubio buscando escamas a cada oportunidad que tenía. Ahora el muchacho era capad de verlas pero parecía que mirar las escamas significaba recordar cómo exactamente habían llegado allí.

“… Como… los otros.” Graznó finalmente el muchacho como si se estuviera ahogando con las palabras.

Zeno sonrió suavemente y tocó ligeramente el hombro del muchacho, un recordatorio silencioso de que él aún estaba vivo.

“El muchacho ha estado tan ocupado cuidando de Hakuryuu y los demás que no se ha tratado a si mismo. Zeno irá a buscar un ungüento para ponértelo en el moretón.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El aire de la montaña era frío. Sin embargo Yoon ni se inmutó por él mientras estaba de pie al lado de la fogata. Él estaba removiendo la olla con el guiso, el olor flotaba en el aire y llamando la atención del pozo sin fondo. El dragón rubio rondaba como un niño impaciente, saltando en su sitio de un pie a otro. Yoon le miró con una expresión escéptica.

“¿Cómo es que alguna vez estuviste casado?”

Zeno se rió. “Todo el mundo se está agarrando a eso.”

“Es difícil de imaginar.” Yoon frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo era ella?”

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Zeno fue una llena de cariñosos recuerdos y afecto espontáneo.

“Ella era increíblemente inteligente. No era diferente de ti, muchacho.”

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas del chico. “¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

“¡Parece que la comida está lista! ¡Zeno va a hacérselo saber a los demás!”

Zeno rápidamente corrió la voz; y, todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de la fogata para cenar. Hakuryuu le rogaba a Ryokuryuu que hiciera algo con el insecto que volaba alrededor de su comida, mientras que el señor alimentaba el fuego con burlas incesantes. Seiryuu alimentaba silenciosamente a la pequeña ardilla con parte de su cena, aparentemente ajeno al caos que había cerca de él. El muchacho le dio un plato de estofado a la señorita antes de sentarse al lado de ella con el suyo. Zeno se sentó lejos del grupo y observó sus cariñosas interacciones.

“¡No! ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡Jae-ha mátalo! ¡Por favor!”

“Deja de aferrarte a mí. Eso no es hermoso.”

“¿Qué pasa, serpiente blanca?”

“Hak, deja de molestar a Kija.”

“¡Callaros bestias!”

“…”

De repente Zeno saltó y gritó en voz alta. “¡Hey, muchacho! ¡Segundo plato! ¡Zeno quiere segundo plato!”

Yoon le miró. Zeno prácticamente podía ver como su cerebro rememoraba su conversación anterior cuando las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron con un color rosa claro.

“Sí. Hay un montón.”

“¡Gracias por la comida!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Más tarde durante esa noche, Zeno se alejó de sus compañeros durmientes y encontró un buen tronco para observar las estrellas. La luna estaba menguante, y el cielo estaba despejado de nubes. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Después de un tiempo lento, pasos cautelosos vinieron por detrás de él. Zeno se giró hacia el autoproclamado chico guapo.

“¿No puedes dormir, muchacho?”

“¿Qué es lo que has querido decir antes?”

“Eso todavía te molesta, eh.”

“Cuando haces comentarios como esos, siempre cambias de conversación y nunca respondes a mi pregunta.” Yoon frunció el ceño. “No más desviaciones.”

Zeno se rio. “El muchacho lo ha pillado.”

“Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de eso.” Declaró Yoon. “Soy un genio guapo.”

“Zeno tendría que saber que no debería subestimarte.” El dragón asintió sabiamente.

Por un breve momento Yoon resplandeció de orgullo, pero después su rostro se arrugó con molestia.

“¡Te he dicho que no más desvíos!”

El dragón rubio levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

“Está bien. Está bien.”

Zeno saltó de su rama. Su mano se posó sobre el pelo de Yoon, a la vez que miraba fijamente a los ojos del muchacho. Sus frentes estaban casi tocándose.

“Mi esposa era una genio. El muchacho es un genio. No es nada más que eso.”

Zeno se apartó y bostezó de forma exagerada. “Ahora Zeno se va a la cama. Buenas noches, muchacho.”

El dragón se alejó, dejando a Yoon atrás contemplando el cielo estrellado con una expresión perpleja.

“… De alguna manera… Creo que está mintiendo…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo se termina esta traducción. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que la historia se aleja del argumento original.  
> Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más os animo a que os paséis a leer alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
